A Naruto World After All,WTF!
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: A charecter, Kiara Yunochida, has no Idea where she came from, can predict exceptionally well, LOVES purple, and has a demon kitsune sealed inside as well as many advanced jutsu perfected. plenty of humor, no pairings just yet. hope ya like it, please rea
1. CH1, the beggining

**naruto and a new charecter with a demon sealed inside! no real pairings yet Naruto meets a girl that has a kitsune demon sealed inside. the girl's name is Kiara Yunochida. she can do jutsus that no normal genin can, she doesn't know her blood limit, and she is scary good at predicting things. you have to read to find out!**

**(this was written on f a n l i b . c o m )**

**this also starts out in first person POV. it switches to my usual style though.**

**the beginning**

**K.L.K- hi! well, i haven't been updating often.. but i keep getting grounded! not my fault! anyway, i am going to pretend in this story that i get sucked intro the Naruto universe. my name will be Kiara. this is what i wish could really happen with my life.**

**Naruto- OI! am i going to get ramen?!**

**K.L.K-Err... sure?**

**Naruto- ramenramenramenramen-**

**K.L.K- SHUT UP BAKA! -.-'**

**Shikamaru- Troublesome... -.-'**

**K.L.K- oooh! Shika's hot! glomps shika**

**Shikamaru-smiles okay, you can let go now, K.L.K, that dream was nice last night, but this is a little much, okay?**

**K.L.K- hehehehe, okay releases Shika from deathgrip of hugging.**

**Naruto- what dream!?**

**Shika and K.L.K- err... we'll tell ya later... how troublesome...**

**Naruto- -.-' pouts**

**Inuyasha- good thing she doesn't own the fuedal era, or the time period the kitsune-container lives in too.**

**K.L.K- errr... Inuyasha, shouldn't you be bashing Kikiyo in another fanfic of mine?**

**Inuyasha- oh yeah... see ya! runs off to bash kikiyo.**

**K.L.K- don't know how he got here... well, don't own either show, cause it would turn into one big show if i had something to say about it, and Naruto would have kagome.. and Sakura would have Miroku... well, don't own, so don't sue!**

* * *

'well, it's official. my life sucks!' i thought as i looked at the giant red "F" on my last math test.' yep, Kami is watching laughing at me'the girl looked down as she walked home.

" I'm HOME!" i called to no one in particular. my family was gone, had been for some time. they sent me money and stuff to pay for the small house, and get groceries, but that's about it. i was 12 , and i already had to worry about bills and house payments.

' at least i have my room...' i thought as i climbed up to my room, adorned with posters of Inuyasha Characters, and mostly Naruto posters. figurines and manga/ anime books lined my shelves, and i even had a few kunai's and shuirekin. i had a leaf head band, shinobi sandals, a ninja outfit, and knew how to do jutsus. yes, I, Kiara Yunochida can do actual justsus. the shadow clone justu, summon ninja dogs, i even summoned pakkun by accident. yah, i was still freaked out about that.

I could do a substution jutsu, and i was working on the rasengan. i was still stuck on the whole rubber ball part. i could heal some, like scratches and brusies, but that's all.

the reason I live alone at such a young age is that my family is actual shinobi. they are desendants of the village hidden in the sand, and the leaf. the things that happen on the show are real. like Naruto, i too have a kitsune demon sealed inside my stomach. i've let her loose once, and she was friggin' scary.

she was pure black, with purple stripes all over. her eyes are violet, just like mine, bright and nearly glowing with energy, like naruto's. i have hip- length Black hair, with purple ends, and when i say purple, i mean as purple as my eyes. i have the same color skin as naruto, and the whiskers as well. the grin, something i also have, is a bit frightening to other people, because i have longer than usual canines. i always wore something bright purple, and i couldn't help it. just like naruto and orange.

when i'm at home, i prefer to wear my ninja outfit, just in case. as i put it on, i looked at it. a bright purple undershirt, and a black mesh top, kinda like Shikamaru's. a Naruto- like jacket over that, but surpise, surprise, bright purple instead of orange. the bottoms were under shorts, like Sakura, and a skirt like Ino's, except with the trim and my family's sign, a kunai, in a purple and silver insignia on the jacket and skirt. my blue shinobi sandals were on, then my weapon pouches, and, finally, my headband. this is a real headband that i hold in my hands, passed down from generation to generation of my family.

when i was like this, i could concentrate better, but now i felt as if in a fog.

' oh, i don't feel so good...' i thought as i passed out, and felt as if i was being sucked into a portal.

'What the hell?' i thought as i woke with a start, i felt grass beneath me, and i had a splitting headache. ' where's the headband? must've dropped it.' my eyes widened slightly 'oh, shit!' i sat up sharply, and my forehead collided with something metal. it knocked me, and whatever was metal back down. i opened my eyes, and couldn't believe it.

" Uzumaki Naruto?" i whispered.

he seemed surprised at me." how do you know my name?"

" well, it seems i am in the same problem as you." when he looked confused, l lifted up my shirt so he could see the seal on my stomach, the one that looks like his.

" wierd.. oh, you're hurt, do you need help?" he guestured to the cut on my arm.

" N-no, i'm fine." i smiled at him and used my chakra to heal myself.

" what rank shinobi are you?"

"er.. i havent passed the test to become genin yet, so..," i was looking at the green goggles on his head," i guess the same as you.

"well,what's your name? and your demons?" he asked, sitting down.

" my name's Kiara, and my kitsune- demon's name is Usui." i said nonchalantly.

"Wh-what!? you have a Kitsune demon too! well, I'm Uzamaki Naruto! Future hokage! my Demon's name is Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox!" Naruto said, two thumbs up.

"wel, i'm sorta looking for the place to sign up for the academy, where to?"

" here, follow me." Naruto said, and he took off, but i kept up with him, and he was surprised.

" hi, Iruka-Sensei! could you please sign up Kiara to be in the same class as me?"

" err... sure, Naruto, let's go and see the hokage, to get her a citezen ship of konoha, and get her signed up for the class. oh, Kiara, have you had any training?"

" yes, i can clone myself with shadow clones and regular clones, substitution jutsu, i've nearly got the rasengan down, a few genjutsus,taijutsu,and my ninjutsu is superb. my kunai and shuriken work is good, and i can heal a bit. i have pretty good chakra control, and a few juken hits as well. i can also resist genjutsu quite well, and shadow possesion jutsus don't work on me, and i can do a bit of them, i can also control sand , just a bit,as a shield and the 'sand coffin' jutsu as well. is that all you need to know?"Kiara asked a dazed Iruka and Naruto.

" are you sure you are'nt a genin yet?" Iruka asked.

" yes, i have been through the academy, but haven't passed the test. i cannot remember the village i was in, i seem to be drawing a blank from back then."

" well, let's get you to the hokage and get your papers signed, so you can finally graduate the academy." Iruka said.

" yes, Iruka- Sensei." Kiara obideiently applied.

now they were waiting in the hokage's office, filling out Kiara's papers.

" type of blood-limit?" the hokage asked.

" unknown, for now." Kiara said.

"cloning jutsus?"

" shadow clone jutsu, regular jutsu."

" genjutsu?"

" illusions of pain, ' bath in blood', ' death of a thousand agonies', 'hell's flame'."

"i see, ancestry?"

" not sure, Sand and Leaf shinobi. clans unknown"

" m-hm. clan name?"

" Yunochida"

" special jutsus?"

" unknown, hokage- sama."

"can you summon?

" yes, i can summon ninja dogs."

" quite advanced, hm?"

"well, now you are a citezen of the leaf, in training to be a shinobi. you are dismissed." the hokage said, going back to paperwork.

when we were outside, we heard Sakura and Ino yelling.as we got closer, we could all hear what they said.

" Ino-pig!"

"forehead!"

"pig!"

" billboard brow!"

this is when Iruka stepped into the scene. "girls! please stop fighting! there is someone we would like you to meet."

and Kiara felt very excited, she got to meet Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka in person!

" well, Ino, Sakura, this is Kiara, she is a new citizen of the leaf, and is in our class. even though she could already be a chunin by now, she chose to keep on training."

" but she's the same age as us!" Ino choked out.

" yes, but she knows many jutsus. how about we go to the training grounds, and she shows you there?"

" hai! that's a great idea! how about we invite all of our friends?"

" okay, Naruto. but it can't be too many people, and there has to be someone willing to spar with me, okay?"

" Okay!" and he went running off to tell what friends he had to go to the training grounds.

Well, let's get you there, and you wait there, while i get my friends there?" Iruka asked.

" okay!" Kiara said."see you there, Ino, and Sakura!" Kiara siad, running alongside Iruka.

" wow! i can't belive you can keep up!" iruka said when they got to the training grounds.

"yep, i used to run alongside my family alot.. at least, i think i did... anyway, look i want to let you in on something that only Naruto and i know about each other."

"okay..." Iruka said.

" well...Naruto is the container of the Kyuubi, right?" he gave a quick nod," well, i also have a demon kitsune sealed inside of me... just like Naruto had his sealed inside of him, my father died because of the jutsu. i just wanted you to know, so you wouldn't be afraid if she ever got out."

Iruka looked dazed." wow... i would have never guessed."

"well, you would've had you seen this." and she showed him her seal.

"that looks exactly like Naruto's..."

"yeah, I know. oh, look, they're here!"Kiara said, looking at all the people who had come to the training grounds.

there was Kakashi, Neji, Hinata,Genma, Kiba, Shino,Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Saske, even lazy shikamaru showed up!

Iruka said, " they want to talk to you before you show them your moves."

"okay." Kiara replied, as she went to go and talk to kakashi.

" hello, kakashi, right?" she asked the copy ninja.

" yes, what is your name?"he asked her, putting away Icha Icha paradise.

" Kiara Yunochida, yours?"

" Kakashi Hatake."

"pleased to meet you. i suppose you came to see what jutsus i have learned?"

" yes, i've heard quite a few. by the way, this year, i am going to have a team of four genin instead of three. the rest haven't changed."

" well, Kakasi-san, I hope to be on your team." Kiara asaid to him politely.

" so do I, well, goodbye."

" Ja Ne, then!"

and Kiara went to talk with Naruto, Saske, and Sakura.

" YO, Naruto, Sakura!" Kiara yelled, loud enough, just like Naruto.

" hi, Kiara!" Naruto yelled back, hugging her.

" hi, Kiara!" said Sakura, joining in the 'hug-fest'.

"hn." said Saske.

" sweet! you're Saske Uchicha, right?" Kiara asked.

" yes, and your name is..?"

" Kiara Yunochida."

" honor to meet you then." Saske said evenly.

" oh, and by the way, my dad's clan was massecred, just like yours, the yetireais, i think it was called? anyway, i hate Iatachi too. if you need me for anything that involves killing him, go right ahead and ask."

saske looked curious, and dazed. "how did you know about that?" he asked the purple-eyed girl.

" news travels fast. anyway else, i don't know."

"hn. well, do you want to go and get ramen with me later?" he looked hopeful.

" err... Saske, I became a citizen of the leaf not even two hours ago, I have no home to stay in, and i have no money. maybe when i have a place to permenently stay?"Kiara said.

" ok.." Saske said downcast.

"well, you could stay in the apartments for the genin, like i do, we might have to share an apartment though..."Naruto said.

" sure, Naruto, that would be great!" Kiara said, then looking at Saske. " you know, try going out with Sakura. she likes you and is nice, plus you don't want someone like me." Kiara finished on a sad note.

"why wouldn't I...?" Saske began.

"look, i'll tell you tonight,after the spar ." kiara said, shutting him off.

" ok." Saske said.

"well, Ja Ne!" kiara said, going to talk to Kiba, Tenten. and Shino.

" hello, Kiba, Tenten, and Shino, right?"

"yep, who are you?"Kiba asked.

" i am Kiara Yunochida, pleased to meet you. how is you ninja dog, Kiba? "

" oh! you noticed Akamaru?" he said sheepishly.

" yes, but it's okay, i love dogs." Kiara said when she pet Akamaru.

" so, Tenten, how is your weapon jutsu?" Kiara asked, still petting Akamaru.

" Pretty good, i guess..." Tenten replied, shocked that this girl knew about her prowess.

" oh, and, Shino! how are your incects?" Kiara asked, turning to Shino and looking at him with her purple eyes.

" they are fine. how did you know about them?" Shino asked.

" ya know, i don't know how, but i always know something about a person or thier jutsus. well, Ja Ne, you three!"

" Ja Ne!" they said back ' she's hot!' the two males thought as they walked of to socialize.

now she was walking off to find Lee.

Kiara approached lee and said, " Hiya! you're Rock Lee, right?"

"yes, and you are beautiful i will protect you with my--"lee stopped as Kiara cut him off by saying, " Lee, no. i will not become your girlfriend, okay? now go and get yourself a normal kunochi."

" what do you mean by...?"

"shit! well, Ja Ne!' and with that, Kiara ran to meet the two Hyugga's that were present.

" hello, Hinata and Neji, right?" i asked.as the two turned around, i could see that Neji had his Byakugan activated.

" why is your chakra purple, and is that a ..?" Neji started.

" Neji! you let my secret go and you will be maimed!" i hissed, just loud enough for him to hear.

he deactivated his byakugan. " fine."

(A/N: haha! neji is SMART to listen to her!)

"well, see you, hyugga-sama's." and Kiara went to get ready for the spar.

suddenly, while she was stretching, she saw a senbon-chewing jonin.

" hello, Genma, isn't it?" she asked.

" yes, and your name?" he asked her.

" my name is Kiara Yunochida." she told him.

" well, can't wait to see your moves." he said and walked off.

Kiara picked herself up off the ground, andwent to talk to Naruto, who was talking to Shikamaru.

" YO! Naruto! oh, and you're Shikamaru Nara, correct?" kiara said.

" yes, and do you know who you get to spar?"

" not yet. OI! Naruto! who am i sparring?"

" me! i think that you would hurt anyone else too badly, besides, i want to see how good you are."

" okay, but i only need you to help me with a few things, m-kay?"

" ok!"

"let's start then." said Kiara, walking ot the front of the group and getting their attentions, so that she could start.

" Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and Ten Kiara's stood side-by-side,then they poofed away.

" summoning jutsu!" and Kiara summoned all of kakashi's dogs, making him fall over in surprise.

" hi, Pakkun, how are you?" Kiara asked the ninja dog.

"good, you?" he answered.

" pretty good. well, see you later."

next she showed off her weapons prowess, her genjutsu to the people who volenteered, and her taijutsu.

" wow! that was tiring! oh, by the way, we better get to your house, Naruto. but, on the way there, can we stop at Ino's? i need a change of clothes."

" okay, Kiara- chan?"

" yes, Naruto?"

" that was awesome!"

" yeah, it was. oops! almost forgot! we have to tell Saske about, you know.. them."Kiara said, walking to Saske. she, Naruto and saske went into the woods, about a half- mile from the village.

" okay, are you going to tell me now? " Saske asked.

" okay.. this is going to be hard to understand... but I and Naruto have demons sealed inside us... both kitsune demons... you don't hate us, do you?" kiara asked tearfully.

" no, i don't hate you, i'm not even surprised. you do have the whisker marks on your cheeks."

" true, well, me and Naruto are going to the apartment, and we are stopping by Ino's on the way. see ya tomorrow, Saske-kun!" and with that, she ran off, Naruto actually STRUGGLING to keep up with her!

as they neared Ino's house, they found Ino outside, watering flowers.

" hey, Ino- san? can i borrow some tops to wear? and maybe some bottoms too? this is the only outfit i have."

" sure, Kiara, here are some outfits!" Ino handed her some bright purple skirts and tops, even one with a tie- around waist.

" thanks, ino!" Kiara said, and followed Naruto into his apartment, which was slightly messy.

" sorry for the mess, Kiara-chan!" Naruto apoligized, rubbing the back of his head.

' it's okay, Naruto-kun! really, i like my room messy, instead of clean. then it feels too much like a hospital!" Kiara said.

" you know, that's what i always think! wierd, huh?"

" yeah, wierd. well, the couch is fine for me!" said kiara, laying down, sleeping as soon as she laid down.

" hahaha. i am glad she's staying here.. ' said Naruto, jumping into bed, and falling asleep.

* * *

**K.L.K- well? whaddya think?**

**Shika- well, I'll be in the next chapter, right?**

**K.L.K- actually, you'll be in the third chapter.**

**Naruto- why does she have to stay with me?**

**K.L.K- -.-' you Baka! don't you get that a beautiful girl is living with you? now i'm gonna make her able to beat your ass.**

**Naruto- 0.o oh. shit. sorry!**

**Inuyasha- errr.. K.L.K?**

**K.L.K- yeah, Inu-kun?**

**Inuyasha- why am i losing Kagome to other people, like Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Shippou?**

**K.L.K- -.-' because, you only cause her pain, and i promise to write a inukag soon, even if i have to gag. besides, who is always there when you run off with the clay pot bitch? yeah, thought so. Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, they are all good matches. shippo too.**


	2. CH, The test, training, and team 7

**K.L.K- you know, this is the 2nd chappie in a day! this makes up for all of the not updating thing, m-kay? just so you know, Kiara doesn't remember her life before she came to the NU, 'cause she hit her head on the way down. if you see any similarities with your fanfic and mine, it's because i probably worked it into the story without realizing. gomen-nasai if it offends you!**

**Naruto- you didn't tell me of the dream yet! -.-'**

**K.L.K- let's just say, too perverted for ero- sennin.**

**Naruto- ... XP**

**Kikiyo- hey, K.L.K, why do you always kill me in other fics?**

**K.L.K- er.. you are the clay pot bitch of japan, that's why! pulls out hammer, crushes Kikiyo ( ding, dong, the wicked witch is dead music comes on and midgets start to dance)**

**Inuyasha- DIE MIDGETS! (fires wind scar)**

**Midgets-dead**

**Kikiyo- dead**

**Naruto- you are perverted and a pscycho, aren't ya, K.L.K?**

**K.L.K- err... yeah. however, do not tell pervy-sage i stole his Icha Icha collection, same for Kakashi, K?**

**Naruto- K.. -.-'**

**K.L.K- well, don't own, don't sue!(off in the distance, where is my Icha Icha collection!) shit, well, see ya later! (runs away)**

* * *

_beep. beep. beep. BEEP!!_

"argg! i'm up! jeez! my ears are sensitive, Naruto!" Kiara yelled at the ramen- loving trouble-maker

"sorry! we have to be at the academy in 30 minutes, though!"

" okay, get out of my way, then!" she shouted as she ran to the pile of clothes, picked out a bright purple shirt, it looks like Ino's, some deep purple under shorts like Sakura's, and a skirt that hung low enough to show her belly button under her mesh shirt she substituted for the banages Ino wore. kept her hair long, wore her ninja sandals, and tied a purple ribbon to keep her Sakura-like purple-tipped bangs off her forehead. he put on clear lipgloss, and a bit of purple eyeshadow she found stashed in her pouches. she put on her kunai holster, and her hip pouch, grabbed her purple- naruto- like jacket, and met him outside.

" how long do we have to get there?" Kiara asked, huffing and puffing

"about 40 minutes, i guessed the time wrong by accident!" he flinched, looking as if he was going to be hit. when he wasn't, he opened his eyes, and got a really good look at her.

" wow.. you look good!" Naruto said.

" w-wow... thank you , Naruto. I want to get there early, but first, a thank you present. now, close your eyes.." Kiara said.

Naruto did as she asked, and he felt her lips against his cheek. he was so surprised that he opened his eyes, and swung his head around, accidentally making the cheek-kiss into a lip- lock.

they both stood there, eyes wide, then they started kissing. when Naruto ran his tongue over her lips, it shook her out of the trance, and she reminded him, " we better get to class."

" err... y- yeah, we better get to class. and they ran there in silence.when they got there, there was still 20 minutes till class started.

Kiara spotted Ino and Sakura a few seats away.

"hey, Ino! Hey, Sakura! see ya later, Naruto-kun!" kiara said as she sped off.

"k, Kiara-chan." said Naruto, a bit dissapointed, as she ran off.

"YO! guess what happened this morning?" Kiara asked.

"what?" Ino and Sakura chourused.

" i kissed Naruto's cheek, and he was so suprised that he swung his head around, and we kinda.. kissed... full on the lips. I was in heaven until he swept his tongue on my lip."

they stood there for two seconds, in shock, then they squealed and tackled Kiara into the ground.

" okay! sheesh! if i knew you were about to do that, i wouldn't have told you!" Kiara said with a mocking tone.

Sakura spoke up, " how about we go and listen to the boys, conversation?"

the other two nodded, so they masked thier chakras and headed over to the boys.they ducked behid the desks, and waited for something to happen.

" guess what happened this morning, guys?!" Naruto asked loudly.

" What happened, Dobe?" Saske said.

" well, for your information, TEME, Kiara kissed my cheek, thanks for me calling her beautiful, and then i swung my head around, and by accident, we kissed...on the lips! i don't know what got into me, but i ran my tongue over her lips, and she reminded me we had to get here, or be late."

" that bitch." Saske's cold voice rose up. Sakura watched as Kiara froze, a look of hurt, and righteous fury on her face.

" Saske-Bastard! WHAT did you say about her!?" Naruto asked. the girls could see his feet tenseing, holding in anger.

" yes, Saske- Bastard, WHAT did you say about me?" Kiara asked as she rose from under the desk, her voice, sharp, cold ice for the ears that heard it. her purple eyes hard, her face the picture of fury.

" oh. shit. err... i didn't mean it! i'm SORRY! I'M SORRY! it's just you kissed him, but you wouldn't go out with me!" Said Saske, now being held in Kiara's strong grip, by the neck of his shirt.

" apology accepted, for NOW! YOU SELF-CENTERED BASTARD! YOU EVER SAY ONE BAD WORD ABOUT ME AGAIN, AND I WILL DO MUCH , MUCH WORSE THAN ANY TORTURE!" and with that Kiara punched him, and threw him to the ground, getting stares from the classroom's occupants.

all of a sudden, Sakura and Ino walked over to her, hugged her, and congradulated her on a job well done. all the boys, except Naruto, were thinking:' Note to self- don't get Kiara mad.' , but Naruto was thinking more along the lines of, ' SWEET! not only is she hot, she can beat up Saske- teme!'

with that little business taken care of, they all sat down, Naruto, Sakura , Kiara, and a moaning and groaning Saske, and the rest in the teams they would end up in.

Iruka came in, and started the test. he couldn't belive the marks! everyone passed with flying colors, even Naruto! they were given their leaf headbands, Kiara tied hers on her head, like sakura.

Iruka was making an announcement, so the class quieted down. he said, " you will be meeting the sensei's for your team. please go to these rooms." and with that , he passed out room numbers. team 7 went to the room and waited for ten minutes.

" you guys, i have an idea! how about when , I feel like it's gonna be Kakashi, walks through that door, we should play a prank! Hey, Naruto!? do you remember the ' chalkboard earaser on the door trick?" Kiara said rather loudly.

" yeah, oh that would be cool!" Naruto said, already fixing up the trick.

" hey, dobe! that isn't going to work! Kakashi-sensei is a jonin! he won't fall for that!"Saske said.

" well, then, Saske - teme, how about a bet? ten yang on the fact that it will work, or wil not." Kiara said.

"you're on!" Saske said. now we just had to wait. about five minutes later, i said

" he will be coming through the door in 5..4..3..2..1.. and-"

now Saske stared at the jonin teacher, kakashi hatake, just fell prey to the immature trick.

" dammit." he mumbled as he payed Kiara ten yang.

" told ya, Saske-teme!" Kiara told him, pocketing the bet money.

" well, I see you got put on my team, Kiara. as well as Naruto, Saske, and Sakura. it looks as if you were right who would get put on the teams." Kakashi said as he pulled out a slip of paper, all with the teams, and who would be on the teams written there.

" how do you do it?" asked a curious Kakashi.

she frowned. " i don't really know, Sensei."

" well, how about we go up to the roof, to tell each other about ourselves." Kakashi said, as he bolted, we followed him, although Kiara was the only one to keep up. behind her was Naruto , then Sakura, then Saske, muttering about how Kiara dropped him hurt his tailbone.

" well, i'll start," said Kakashi," well, my likes and dislikes are something you don't need to know, I read Icha Icha paradise, i summon ninja dogs, by the way, Kiara, how did you summon my dogs?" kakashi asked.

" I dunno. my mom gave me a scroll and taught me how to summon, and somehow i can summon your dogs." Kiara said, a slight frown on her face, like she was forgetting something, but was snapped out of her revire by Kakashi continuing.

" i have one sharingan eye, i am called the copy ninja, and no, i won't take off my mask." he finished. how about you next, Sakura?"

" hai. okay, my first name is Sakura Haruno, i dislike bright neon green, and i like red. i read medical novels, and i can sucker punch really hard."

kakashi nodded "Saske?"

"erm, senei? can i speak just one piece of advice in your ear before he talks?" Kiara asked.

" sure..." Kakashi said, Kiara got up and whispered in his ear, " he is going to say he hates Iatachi, ( can't blame him there.), he 'll say he likes vengence, that he is an avenger, and he dislikes the color puce."

he nodded and she went back to her seat as saske began.

" okay, I hate Iatachi, i like vengence, i am an avenger, and i dislike the color puce." Saske said with a flat tone. kakashi looked surprised, and said, " wow. Kiara predicted you would say that, and in that order, too... how odd."

everyone gaped at me, for two seconds , then Kakashi said, " Naruto, you'll be next."

Naruto started." i like the color orange, dislike being in the hospital, for any reason, and my dream is to be Hokage!"

" ok, Kiara, you're up." Kakashi said.

"okay, i like the color purple,i dislike Iatachi, i am advanced for my rank, i forgot almost everything before i came here, yes, if you are wondering, my hair is naturally like that, i don't know my blood limit, you know that i am a good predictor of what is to come,i have a secret that is also naruto's, and yes, i am a bit of a pervert, but don't worry, boys. i'm not that much of a perv." Kiara said, reassuring the tensed boys.

" i'm not any worse than Kakashi-sensei, alright? sheesh!" Kiara said, still seing the males tensed.

" well, okay, let's get to the training grounds." Kakashi said, and we headed off.

all we were doing is climing trees with just chakra. in the first minute, Kiara was up in the tree, giggling with Sakura at the falling Naruto and Saske. the purple loving girl went down to where Kakashi was reading.

" hey, Kakashi-Sensei? do you have another Icha Icha book? i'm getting bored."Kiara asked.

" well, yes , i do have an extra book.. book one. do you want o read it? because if you are scarred for life, don't blame me." Kakashi said as he handed her the book, and Kiara sat beside him, leaning against a tree, humming while she read the book. she looked serene, calm. Kakashi was baffled.she should be dropping the novel by now!

" how can you read something like that at such a young age and not be disturbed?!" Kakashi asked as she flipped the page. she kept on reading when she answered him.

" eh, this book isn't half bad. i've seen worse stuff from where i come from. and why am i not freaking out? i told ya i was a bit of a perv, sensei." and she kept on reading.

" well, what is the secret that you and Naruto share?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

' look, sensei, i trust you, so here it goes. remember the Kyuubi?" Kiara asked him, so quiet only he could hear.

" hai." he replied, confused.

" well, Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in his stomach, and I have a kitsune demon sealed there as well." she said, flipping a page , and coming across a illustration. and mumbled " hmm.. whomever did these was not a talented artist."

Kakashi was freaking out like he thought Kiara should have been.

"NANI!?" he yelled... good thing no one was paying attention.

**(A/N: Kiara's a speedy reader...)**

" Kakashi-Sensei! my ears are sensitive!" Kiara whined, wincing." here, i just finished the book, it was good, still. i have seen worse... can't remember where though. oh, and aren't you supposed to be calm, and collected?" she said to a freaked out Kakashi.

" err... yeah.. i guess. but you are 12, reading Icha Icha, telling me you've seen worse, know all those jutsus, can summon my dogs, and you have a demon inside of you?! and you are calm, cool collected? this is odd." a NOW calm kakashi said.

(A/N: hehe...I LUV making Kakashi freak out...haha...)

" well, i guess. i've just accepted it as facts of my life." Kiara said with a shrug."oh, and i don't care if you tell me perverted jokes, i can take it. the others... how can i say it... cannot. you see, the problem with me is that i started reading at three, and i act at least a few years older then i am. it's just the way i was raised."

" well, innuendos are fine?" kakashi asked, perverted grin in place...

**(A/N: what the HELL have I done!? _bangs head on keyboard_ )**

" yep! oh, and i might have a few fights with Saske-teme over there. see, i kissed Naruto by accident this morning, saske called me a bitch, i picked him up by his shirt, threatened him, punched and dropped him. and get this, he did that because i said no to a date with him and told him to date Sakura." Kiara said, looking bored.

"well, as long as you don't do that during a mission, fine with me." Kakashi said.

" yeah. by the way, can you help me with the Rasengan? i can't get it past the rubber ball. watch." Kiara said as she got a rubber ball out, and started to swirl her chakra within it.

" comon, comon!" she muttered, before it got a hole in one place and blew out. " errrrg! Dammit!" she said as she flopped back down.

" how about trying to use a shadow clone to help you?" kakashi said.

" good idea!" Kiara tried it, and it worked.

"okay, how about i try it on a tree tomorrow? Sensei, move a little to the left, okay?"Kiara said suddenly as she stepped to the side. a Saske shaped blur pummeled into the tree as soon as she stepped out of the way.

" see, and that's why i love being able to predict well." said Kiara, pulling Saske out and healing him a bit.

" what did he say Naruto? that i was a weak bitch?" Kiara asked drawely.

" mm-hmm." said Naruto.

" well, you deserved it." said kakashi, all of the others agreeing on it as Saske sat up and gave them all glares.

" well, time to head home. oh, and Naruto , Kiara ?" kakashi said with a grin you could see under his mask.

"hai?" Naruto and Kiara said.

" don't do anthing more than kissing! we don't want little ones around so soon!" he said, voice holding back laughter.

" don't worry, Kakashi! we won't!" Kiara said. then the two looked at the rest of team seven's mortified faces and burst into laughter.

"well, see ya, sensei!" Kiara called out.

" okay, see ya, team!" and with that , a still chuckling Kakashi poofed to wherever he went.

everyone was looking at Kiara, who finally noticed it and said," WHAT! i told ya i was a perv!"

"well, we're here, see ya! She said as she left the grossed out faces of Sakura and Saske behind her as she and Naruto walked into the apartment.

" well, now we have two pervs. great." Sakura said.

" yep. well, see ya!" Saske said as he got to his house, and went inside, leaving sakura to walk alone, all the way to her house.

"well, goodnight, Kiara!" Naruto said.

" well, goodnight!" Kiara said, as she flopped down on the couch, asleep by the time she hit it.

" hmm. great, a perv is living with me. oh well, at least she's a beautiful perv." Naruto mumbled as he fell asleep.

* * *

**by the way, people are extremely OOC! Kiara might be paired with Naruto, Shika, Kabuto, or even Neji! well Ja Ne, K.L.K**


	3. Orochimaru appears!

**K.L.K- okay, the THIRD Chappie in a day, now you guys owe me... and i don't own so don't sue!!also, the story is OOC, but i had to get rid of some parts. the bell test, the first few missions, but in this chappie, Kiara won't be able to predict as well. also, she will still live with naruto, but will probably fall in love with another charecter,NOT Saske! maybe Shika, or Kabuto? well, review for who you think she will fall in love with, or any ideas you want in this story, m-kay?**

* * *

_beep.beep.beep.BEEEEEP!!_

" dammit! i'm up! why do you have to put that damn thing by my ears!" Kiara screamed at Naruto, as she was getting up and picking out her outfit."errr. sorry for yelling, but where is the shower?" Kiara asked him sweetly.

"well, 2nd door to the left." Naruto replied, and she ran there, desperate for a bath. he heard her in the shower, singing, then she was done, had towel dried her hair, and gotten dressed, all in eight minutes. his jaw nearly dropped open. she had on a tight, loose- sleeved shirt that hugged her c-cup chest. her midriff was bare except for the ever-present mesh shirt. she had on a short, ragged skirt that was slit at the sides for movement, and the under- shorts were just above the knee. she had her jacket tied around her waist, and all her other shinobi stuff on. her hair was in a high ponytail, with pieces of hair around her face. she had gold eyeshadow on, clear lipgloss, and a gold and purple kunai earring in one ear. the top was a shade of bright purple.

"comon! we don't wanna be late!" and she ran off to the training grounds, a out-of-breath naruto struggling to catch up.

" yo!"Kiara said as she greeted the others." by the way, Kakashi in 5..4..3..2..1..and look to your left."

poof" YO! sorry, team, i got--"Kakashi was cut off by Kiara.

" got lost on the road of life again, hmm? well, you need a map then." Kiara said, her teasing grin on.

" well, i suppose you got with Naruto last night, hmm? well, how was , 'playing in the sheets?' " Kakashi sensei said with a perverted grin.

" you know , that is pretty perverted, but i know who you are with, so how was your, 'playing in the sheets', because i or Naruto have nothing to add." Kiara said with an equally perverted grin.

" well, ya got me there! any way, we have a week before our next mission, and guess what today's mission is?" Kakashi said.

" rescuing the same cat, Again?" said Kiara.

" yes. well, let's go." said Kakashi as he led them to the mission spot.

" well, i'll look in the forest, Kiara, Naruto! come with me! Sakura and Saske , look around Konoha. we'll meet back here in five hours. radio me if you find and capture the damned animal." Kakashi said as he took off, Kiara and Naruto following, well, Kiara keeping up, Naruto following.

" Kiara, look over there. Naruto, look that way. I'll go straight on through." Kakashi said, pointing.

" Hai!" said the two genin, as they took off.

Kiara was looking for the cat, under every bush and muttering about how it would be nice if she could predict where the animal was.

'arrg! where is that damn feline!' Kiara thought, looking for the rust-colored cat that seemed to be an escape artist.

" hello, my dear." Said a deep, but malevolent voice. her eyes widened.' i know that voice!' and she took a deep breath and turned around.

" Orochimaru. what brings you to Konoha?" she asked, keeping calm, a placid look on her face.

"well, my dear Kiara, i came looking for you. they say that you should be a chunin level, but you are a genin. you have advanced jutsus, yet you do not try for a chunin level. you capture my attention. how about you join me without a fight, hm?" he said, his voice like it usually is, creepy and raspy.

" no, you snake bastard, i will never join you!" Kiara said, barely keeping control as Orochimaru stepped forward, and caressed her cheek. all of a sudden, she bolted through the trees, on her radio, asking for help.

" Kakashi! Sensei! this is Kiara, or purple fox, requesting help! the ledgendary sannin, Orochimaru has made an appearance, and is pursuing me. get here now, Dammit! he's gaining!" Kiara said, relived when she heard Kakashi pick up the other end.

" Kiara! get out of there now! he's after your demon!" now he switches to the whole team. " everyone! get to the Hokage's office! Tell him that Orochimaru is after Kiara!"

" Hai!" said the others in unison.

kiara's radio crackled." listen, get to the hokage's office as well, meet you there!"

" hai, sensei!" Kiara responded, and headed to the hokage tower. as she burst through the forest's edge, Naruto was waiting for her.

" run, you Baka! Orochimaru is right behind me!" and sure enough, Orochimaru came right behind her.

" do you really think that you can outrun me? all i wanted to give you is a gift, but now i'll give you a fight!" and with that Orochimaru's head came at her, as she made the signs for her favorite genjutsu.

" Death of a thousand agonies!" she shouted as she completed the jutsu. all of a sudden the head that came at her stopped, and she turned to Naruto." comon, Naruto! that'll only hold him for a couple minutes!" and with that, she grabbed Naruto, and ran. she got to the hokage's tower, and when she got to where the rest of team seven was, she passed out, dropping Naruto.

about five minutes later, she woke up, and as soon as she opened her eyes, everyone started gawking at her. her eyes were a pale lavender, like the hyugga clan, but she knew she wasn't related. the other thing was that they had snake-like slits, and two diamond shapes, swirling around in the iris.

" why the hell is everyone staring at me?!" she shrieked.

" you-your eyes!" said Saske.

" the hell? could someone give me a mirror, please?" asked Kiara. one look into the mirror, and she shrieked, accidentally dropping it, and it landed with a thud.

"oohhh! my head itches!" she said, and she started to itch the now present bumps in her hair. when she parted her hair, everyone gasped in shock. she had black with purple-tips fox ears!

" oh, hell! it happened again!" she wailed. everyone was looking at her like, ' what happened again?'

" well, might as well tell all of you. whenever my fox comes out, or these blasted eyes, i kinda get fox ears. my mother said that the females of my clan have this, but the males do not. that's all she told me. and that was six years ago, the only time i let my fox out." Kiara explained." that's all i can remember."

"well, that's odd. well, what do you see with those eyes?" Kakashi asked.

" well, i can see fast speeds, i learned a genjutsu by copying it, it gives me a better range of senses, and if i keep it for too long, it'll drain all of my chakra to absolute zero. i forgot about it until it showed up... i think it's name is the yunitreni? maybe.. i dunno." she rambled.

" hmm... never heard of it, how about you turn it off?" Saske said.

" okay, give me a minute." and with that, Kiara concentrated, and when she opened her eyes, they were back to their original vibrant purple.

"wow..." Sakura said.

" oh, by the way, Kakashi? turn around. the cat that got me into this mess is right behind you, in the window. and sure eough , as Kakashi turned around, the cat was there , looking smug as it snoozed.Kakashi picked it up , and spoke to Kiara.

" well, Kiara. you better go get some rest, you look a little pale. in fact, we all need rest. i'll go return this feline to it's owner, and then i'm going home. Kiara, you go tell the hokage, and then you can go home, alright?"

" hai!" and Kiara went to go and tell the hokage.after she was done, she went to the apartment that she and Naruto shared. right outside the door, she had to pound until Naruto opened the door, and she immidiately went to the couch, and flopped down, asleep before she hit the couch.

' hmm... looks like Kiara is tired.. wonder what the snake bastard said to her?' Naruto thought, as he flopped down on the rumpled mass that he called a bed, and fell asleep right after.

* * *

_beep.beep. beep. BEEP!_

" arrg! dammit, Naruto! would you stop doing that!?" Kiara shrieked as she leaped off of the couch, heading for the pile of clothes.

" good morning to you too, Kiara!" Naruto beamed, grinning.

Kiara went to the bathroom, and changed. when she came out, Naruto couldn't help to drop his jaw and gawk.

Kiara had on her under-shorts that were purple, a split skirt, that was a light lavender, with a bright purple trim, and Kiara had pinned her clan symbol to the front. the shirt looked like Gaara's, except in a lavender with bright purple trim, also , it showed her navel, with her clan symbol as a belly button ring, and then she put a bright purple mesh shirt under the black mesh. she wore her hair in a single, long braid, with a few pieces around her face. she had on lavender eyeshadow and a clear lipgloss. her regular shinobi stuff was on as well.

" OI! Naruto! you are gonna catch flies!" Kiara yelled as she shut his jaw.

" eh, sorry! it's just... you're hot!" said Naruto. he quickly clamped his mouth shut.

" oh, thanks, Naruto! i just wanna meet some boys, ya know! anyway, Kakashi calling to say we don't have trianing or a mission in three...two...one..zero.."

ring. ring .RING!

" well, Naruto, and Kiara, there is no mission, and no training. however, i have to get to a mission , and i'll be back tomarorrow , enjoy your day off! and no more then kissing, you two!" Kakashi said, obiously teasing.Naruto had put his phone on speaker.

" don't worry, sensei-perv! and enjoy the mission!" kiara said , as she heard a bout of chuckles, and then a click as Naruto hung up.

"well, how about you go and ask Sakura out on a date? she has nothing to do today, meet you at the ramen shop at five? " Kiara asked." i migh tbring a few friends." she said , then bolted off.

" OK! meet you there!" Naruto yelled after her.

now Kiara was walking around on the forest paths, and she felt Shikamaru's chakra . as she turned the bend, she saw him on a grassy hill, looking up. as she got closer, he looked up, at her, and said,

" Hi, Kiara. what brings you here?"

'' looking for a place to cloud watch," she said." is it okay if i join you?"

" sure." said Shikamaru, clearly bored, and looking up at the clouds.

" well, do you usually think better here? i usually do. the clouds seem to wipe away all of the troublesome and bothersome aspects of life, giving spark to a flame of new ideas, and extingushing the torments of everyday life." Kiara said, not actually knowing if Shikamaru would listen.

" wow... didn't know that you would be a deep thinker, poetic too. that's exactly why i watch the clouds, to get away from the torments of everyday life." he replied. they lay there in silence.

" well, i'm going around to meet everyone, all of the boys, you know?" she said, breaking the silence.

" aren't you Naruto's girlfriend, though?" Shikamaru asked.

" no. the kiss was purely acccidental. i only kissed his cheek because i wanted to thank him. anyway, i might need to move out soon... the apartment's small, and i have nowhere else to stay."

" you-you're living with Naruto!? that would explain you going home with him.."

" yeah, there wasn't anyplace else for me to go. anyway, i thought that i would go to the hyugga's and ask if i could train. my juken style needs it. wanna come with?"

" sure, i've nothing else to do, and it'll get me away from Ino." he shuddered, getting up, and seeing that Kiara was already up, joined her on her walk to the hyyuga mansion. the gaurds let them in, and they saw Neji, practicing juken on a battered log.

" OI! Hey, Neji!" Kiara said, once he was finished.

" what do you want?" he asked.

" well, i was wondering if you could help me train my juken style? it needs it..." Kiara said.

" well, okay... go and practice on that log."

" will do!" Kiara said, then she activated her bloodline limit, but the two boys didn't know it. and she started.

Neji was pleasently surprised. she was doing very well, for someone out of the hyugga clan. in fact, she was doing perfectly. she had been training for close to thirty minutes, and didn't break sweat. she finished up her round, and turning around asked,

" well, how was that, Neji-sama?" then she was looking at the two boys, currently gaping at her.

"NANI!? what hapened to your eyes!?" Shikamaru choked out.

" oops... forgot my bloodlimit. anyway, no , Neji. i'm not related to you in any way." Kiara said, practically reading the lavender-eyed boys' mind.

" well, what are those things in your hair?"Neji asked.

" do you have a washroom, i need to take care of those." she asked, then ran there when Neji pointed, and quickly shut the door. about five minutes later, she came out, okay, and fox-ear free.

" well, you'll have to tell us about that later... and your juken style was perfect! i thought you said it was lacking!" Neji said.

" well, ya, thought it was... anyway, i'm gonna meet up with Kiba, and Shino, wanna come?" Kiara said.

" sure... nothing to do but train around here..." said Neji, already following Kiara out of the gates of the hyugga mansion. soon they were walking to a place that Kiba's team trained.Hinata was somewhere else, the other two were there. they were just sitting there, doing nothing and bored...

" YO! do you guys want to come with us? we're gonna meet up with Naruto for ramen later..." Kiara said, startling the two boys.

" sure.. but are'nt you Naruto's girl?" asked Shino.

" hell no! the kiss was a complete and utter accident. nothing more. i'm single, and no jealous Naruto is gonna come after your asses, so it's cool." Kiara said, reasureing the males.

" okay... where do you wanna go? it's about four..." said Shikamaru, looking at his watch.

" well, how about we go walk around, ya know? then we'll all go to Ichiarcho's for ramen.(SP)

" okay." they all said, then proceded to walk aimlessly, all of the males stealing glances at the purple-eyed beauty before them.

" oh, guys... Saske asking me for a date... AGAIN, in five...four...three...two...and let the anoying begin." she said, as Saske hopped up.

" hey , Kiara, want to go o a date with me?"Saske asked, hopeful.

Kiara yawned behind her hand, ignoring saske.

" OI! i was talking to you!" Saske said, trying to grab her wrist...BAD idea.

" hold on a few minutes, okay?" she said to the group she was in, then proceded to beat the hell out of Saske.

he fired a punch,she grabbed the fist, and squeezed until his fingers cracked, then he went to punch her, she dodged, fired some chakra flame, and punched him as hard as she could, in the freakin' jaw, the grabbed his shirt collar, and threw him down, bruising his tailbone,yet again, and kicked him. her glare was even more affective, since her bloodlimit was half activated, leaving the catlike slits.

" well, that's all you got? leave me alone, Saske-teme, i'll never date you, in fact, i'm not dating anyone at the moment, so run along with your tail between your legs, all the way home, and lick your ego's wounds. just get it through you thick, numbskull of a head, i will never go out with you, even if hell freezes over, Orochimaru turns into a saint, pigs fly, and if Icha Icha books ever get lame. all of which are NOT happening." Kiara left that with a slightly eerie grin, liek when Gaara is about to kill. her group noticed her long canines, and the hair changing texture while she was ranting. by now, she had deactivated her bloodlimit, and was back to normal. she soon noticed the unbeliving looks from her group.

" what!? it needed to be done, and quick. if he needs his ass beat to understand something, so be it. just let this be a lesson, and don't get me angry... as you can see, Saske-teme over there learned the hard way. i am not threatening you, and yes, i am supremely good at predicting things... even i don't know how." Kiara shrugged, looked at the time and shreiked.

" SHIT!! we need to get to the ramen stand, NOW!" Kiara yelled, as she took off, others trying to keep up. they got there, and were met with a slightly-out of breath Naruto, which meant, they were all on time.

" YO! HEY, KIARA!" Naruto yelled, then started to hug Kiara, but noticed some blood on her fist.

" err... why's blood on your fist??" Naruto asked.Kiara still in the hug.

" well, had to beat the shit out of Saske-teme... wouldn't stop trying to ask me out, then he made a grab for my wrist.. BAD idea..." Kiara said, passing it of as nothing.

" yeah, he had it coming... besides, trying to assult a kunochi with skills and jutsus such as yours, VERY bad idea." Said Naruto, laughing.

" well, let's eat!" said Kiba, then they all went and ate, Kiara ate more than Naruto, which surprised everyone, and she was still thin, even though she looked satisfied.

" well, that was a good meal... how about we all split the bill?" Kiara asked, as the others nodded.

soon they were walking, and got to talking.

" you know where i can stay, other than the apartment?" Kiara asked the group.

" aren't you Naruto's girlfriend?" asked the others, who hadn't heard the news.

" errr... no... where the hell you hear that?!" she said.

" ummm... just a thought we all had... how about you, Kiba?" asked Shikamaru.

" no, the Inuzuka clan doesn't have room, more pups were born, and we don't have another futon." Kiba replied.

" how about you, Neji?" Kiara asked.

" sorry, uncle wouldn't allow it. traditions." said Neji, same as ever.

" what about you, Shino?"

" do you want to sleep in my room, where my bugs are? there isn't any other place." said Shino.

"I don't mind your insects, but It would make you uncomfortable..." she said."anyone else..."

" well, that leaves Shika. can I stay at your house?" asked Kiara, puppydog eyes and pout full blast, and using Shikamaru's nickname.

" well, let's see if my parents think it's okay if you stay with the Nara clan." said shikamaru.

" oooh! thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Said Kiara, hugging him, and kissing him on the cheek, getting a blush out of the lazy genius. everyone pretty much watched in shock when Shikamaru got a blush.

" oops... see ya later!" said Kiara and Naruto, and went barreling into the apartment that they both lived in.

" g'night, Naruto-kun!" said Kiara, flopping down on the couch, immidiately falling asleep.

" Oyasami nasai, Kiara-chan." Naruto said, flopping down on the rumpled bedsheets, and falling asleep in the rumpled mess that he called a bed.

* * *

**K.L.K- well!? how was it? how did you like the part when Sasuke got what was coming to him? please review!**

**Inuyasha- why the hell am i here? i need to be other places!**

**Kagome- sit! good friggin' kami, Inu-baka! listen to what K.L.K has to say!**

**K.L.K- just saying that i will put this Kiara yunochida into the Inuyasha world... maybe as a hanyou/miko... dunno. just like i said, i type at the computer aimlessly... yeah.. oh shit, i'm starting to sound like diedra...**

**Sesshomaru- why is this Sesshomaru here?**

**K.L.K- OOOOH! FLUFFY"S HOT!(glomps sesshy.)**

**Sesshomaru- ( eye-twitch) Fluffy?? -.-' ( pries K.L.K off with claws.)**

**Miroku- hhmmm... any women who want to bear my child?**

**K.L.K- ooh! Miroku-kun's hot! ( glomp's Miroku.)**

**Miroku- (grope's K.L.K.)**

**K.L.K- ( responds to grope by groping Miroku back) ;D**

**Miroku- (YELP!) backs away, runs to fuedal era.**

**Inuyasha- the Kitsune container was correct when he said you were a perv and a Pchycho.**

**K.L.K- yep!**

**Sessho- weird... goes back to fuedal era.**

**K.L.K- well, next chappie soon!**


	4. Kiara in the hospital oh my, poor staff

**K.L.K- well, I've told you that Kiara LOATHES the hospital, as much as Kakashi and Naruto,(which is ALOT), so I'm gonna be a little evil...and put her in one for no reason! hahahkukukukuku!**

**sorry, Kiara!**

**also: the seal on her stomach, she can wear bellybutton showing shirts because she puts a genjutsu on it.**

**just wanted you to know... she couldn't go around with it out!! I just don't want the villagers to hate her... like they did to Naruto when he was a kid, and poor, smokin' hot Gaara-sama... XD**

* * *

_beep. beep. beep. BEEP!!_

"ugh!! WHY MUST IT BE PUT BY MY SENSITIVE EARS!?" Kiara yelled/grumbled. she looked up to see Shikamaru surprised.

"wow...it worked..." he said, confused.

"yeah, it's the only way to get me up this early...FIVE A.M!? YOU'RE NUTS!!" she said, looking at her alarm clock, and diving back into the warm bed.

" Kakashi said Naruto won't get up and they've tried everything." she poked her head out of the 'nest' of covers she had on the bed.

"oh. great. NOW he decides to be like me."she grumbled, then got up, rummaged through her clothes,went into her closet, and came out in a simple outfit of a teeshirt that showed her midriff, and a split skirt over a pair of shorts, and her jacket tied around her waist. yep, all bright purple or dark purple.

"let's go...so we can get back to bed!" she whispered to him, he nodded, then they took off.

they headed to Naruto's apartment, entered, and was met with the sight of Kakashi and Sasuke trying every possible way to get him up.

"step aside, boys. now I get payback for the times HE woke me up..." she said, when they stepped aside, she picked up the alarm clock, set it for three seconds in the future, then put it right by his ear

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Naruto yelled as he was woken up with the loud 'Beeping' in his ear.

"tolda." Kiara said, then headed for the now open window. "comin', Shikamaru?" she paused at the window, halfway out of it.

yeah, I'll come in a minute..." he said, then she shrugged, and simply said, "well, Seeya later, then!" and she was out the window in a flash.

Shikamaru shook his head, and then walked out the door, yawning.

boy. would THIS day be fun...NOT!!

it was about seven A.M, and time for Kiara to get up...well, she hadn't really gone into a deep sleep, but whatever. her alarm clock woke her up right then and there, so she hopped up and went into the bathroom, for a shower.

she came out, and rummaged in her closet. she was focused on finding something, so she didn't hear the door open, and someone coming up behind her...

"YAHH !!" Naruto said as he jumped on her, making her fall to the floor, then getting bopped painfully on the head as she grasped the towel around her chest loosely.

"Naruto..." she said, the pupils of her eyes formed into slits. she stood up, fixing the towel.

Naruto, who thought of her as a sister/friend now, didn't have a nosebleed, and looked at her warily as he edged toward the door. "yes, Kiara-chan...?" he slowly said, ready to bolt for his life.

"WHAT, are you doing...?" she took a step closer to him.

"erm...uh..." he gulped as his hand FINALLY found the damn doorknob. " trying to play a trick...?" he chuckled nervously.

the next thing you could see, and what Shikamaru saw, (he was on his way to see if Kiara was ready for breakfast), was Naruto running for his life, and Kiara throwing a few kunai after him, then a few flame-balls. in a towel.

after Naruto had run out of the house, (and had probably run to the bridge), she stopped and looked over at the spectator to the little incident.

"he annoyed me." she tonelessly said, then went back into her room. she just put on the clothes she had on earlier, along with her ninja gear, and her hair in a bun with a piece of it completely hiding her left eye from view.

she came out, and ate some rice balls for breakfast, thanked Shikamaru's mother and father, then went to the bridge to meet up with her team.

they trained all day, until KIara and Naruto decided to spar.

they traded jutsu after jutsu ,and Kiara hadn't turned on the Yunitreni yet, so she wasn't aiming to hurt him. they got out weapons and nodded to each other. they knew, even if they got seriously hurt, they would heal quickly, so they would give it thier all.

at the end of the match, it was a tie. they both had gashes all over, and were both bleeding profusely. Kiara had refrained from giving it all of her strength, so she held back, only a little, so he wouldn't notice. he didn't. they had gashes all over, andd Kakashi was looking between the two, that had despite the pain, huge grins on thier scratched-up faces.

Sasuke, who had gone to the hospital, and gotten healed so he could walk from his little beating, then another beating after that was asleep, then he woke up and started panicking BIG time. he grabbed the purple-eyed girl's arms before she knew it, and was now pulling her towards...

Dun, Dun, DUN!!

THE HOSPITAL!!

before she could make her escape, (pretty damn quickly), she was in the hospital, in a hospital bed, and getting healed. soon it was over...AKA THREE FREAKIN' HOURS!!

anyway, she was now staring up at the cieling, twitching. KAMI, she hated hospitals! her sensitive sense of smell always picked up on the strong smell of bleach and sickness, making her stomach churn. the next thing she would smell is the dreaded HOSPITAL FOOD!!

AKA... inedible junk that they plop onto plates and hope someone is stupid enough to try and eat the crap.

**(A/N: I've had hospital food, believe me! I had to stay there for about five hours, then I got REALLY hungry, and my mom who was finishing up her work, she's a nurse, got me somehospital food, and I barely stomached it. like I said, I was hungry. XP)**

anyway, she had closec her eyes, and tried to get past the smells, which she was reacting this way to because hr demon had decidedly increased the sense of smell right when she got in to heis godforsaken hospital.

she wondered absetmindedly why her demon was doing this... probably when she ignored her during the spar. yup, her demon Ursui did not like to be ignored.

anyways, by ow she had gotten off the bed, written a neat note, put it easily in sight, and then hopped straight out the window, and went to the Nara household. as soon as she got in, Shikamaru woke up and fell off from his nap on the couch, with a 'oof', or basically the air rushing straight out of his lungs from the force of the fall.

"where were you?" he asked after she had helped him up.

"I sparred with Naruto earlier, got pretty cut up and such, but I was going to be fine then Sasuke wakes up, and drags me to the hospital to be healed for three hours what could've been healed by a better medic nin, and I had to write a note and get outta there. I can't STAND hospitals!" she rambled on.

"well, yo ulook like you need a nap..." he sighed, looking at the girl who was worn out- not from the spar, from not barfing in the hospital- and she nodded and went to her room upstairs, for a nap.

* * *

**K.L.K- well? how was it? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! oh, and Fanlib is now gone. RIP, !**

**Kiara-(glares)**

**K.L.K- uh... hehe?**

**Kiara- K.L.K...**

**K.L.K- uhhhh... gotta go and work on meh other fics! okity, Ja Ne!!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
